Alaysterkallle
by Tanpopout
Summary: Draco dan Harry karena 'kecelakaan' masuk ke Asrama kelima namanya Alaysterkallle, apa2 berdua, semenjak asrama Alaysterkallle cuma ada Draco dan Harry. Voldemort mati, dunia sihir aman dan tentram. DMHP, HPGW, RWHG, DMHG. hahaha...
1. Chapter 1: alaysterkallle

Judul: Alaysterkallle

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling pasti malu.

Pairing: **DMHP, HPGW, RWHG, DMHG**

Warnings: random, OOC, (Voldemort telah mati saat Harry berusaha dibunuh saat ia bayi, dunia sihir berubah, Harry tinggal dengan Sirius Black setelah Sirius tidak terbukti bersalah)

Summary: Harry Potter, dan Draco Malfoy yang bertengkar sesaat sebelum penyeleksian asrama, dikutuk oleh topi seleksi karena Draco melemparkan Apel kepada Harry tapi mengenai topi seleksi yang rapuh. Singkat cerita mereka masuk ke Asrama kelima 'Alaysterkallle' sebagai teman dari teman jauh temannya Helga Hufflepuff bernama Alayyene Alayyyerr.

Sumpah ni fic, random. Seenaknya si penulis kalo lagi pengen beralay ria… tapi akan pasttiiiiii ada romance-nyaaaa…

Well, mau gimanapun nantinya di 'Alaysterkallle' Cuma ada Draco ama Harry, blum tau juga kalau nantinya ditambah anggota asramanya. Hahahaha.. but romance? Still long way to go. They're still hate each other so badly.

Hahahahahahaha…

Chapter 1: Ciyus?

Suatu hari saat Malfoy dan Potter dalam pelajaran Ramuan, mereka duduk berdua dimeja paling depan dan dikelilingi oleh Slytherin serta Gryffindor. Ditahun pertamanya, mereka tetap saling membenci dan tak jarang berkelahi. Namun ada hal yang fatal, semakin besar perkelahian mereka maka akan semakin besar pula cara kepala asrama 'Alaysterkallle' yang bernama Alayke Alayerrr. Cucunya cucu cucu.. dari Alayyene Alayyyerr mendamaikan mereka.

Contohnya tadi pagi saat mereka harus makan berdua dimeja yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk berdua, mereka bertengkar dan membuang makanan dihadapan mereka kewajah mereka masing-masing. Alhasil, Prof. Alayke memberikan mantra kepada mereka untuk berbaikan dengan cara memakan-makanan yang ada ditubuh mereka.

Bayangkan saja Draco memakan potongan daging diatas rambut Harry (hueeeekkk) dan Harry harus menjilat serpihan coklat di hidung Draco (Oh! Merlin!). Sekiranya mereka, itu adalah mantra berbaikan pertama yang mereka dapatkan semenjak mereka masuk. Asalkan mereka bertengkar dan Prof. Alayke tidak melihat, mereka aman.

Pelajaran mereka pertama adalah Ramuan, Draco senang sekali. Karena yang mengajar adalah Severus walaupun dirinya sempat kecewa tidak dapat masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Tapi Severus tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya.

Benar sekali! Severus tetap membenci Harry Potter, lihat saja. Anak tahun pertama tapi ditanya sesuatu hal yang belum mereka pelajari.

"Kau dengar Potter! Bisa kau jelaskan apa bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan penenang, Potter!" tanya Severus pada Harry sembari mencibir.

Harry bisa menjawab? Jangan bermimpi, dan semenjak ia masuk ke 'Alaysterkallle' walaupun ia masih berteman dengan Weasley, tetapi mereka tidak mengenal Hermione. Well, Hermione yang pintar merasa tidak ada gunanya berteman dengan Ron jadi tidak mungkin ia mengenal Harry.

Harry melirik kearah Draco, berharap si bocah kepala pirang itu mau membantunya. Tentu saja kalau sampai Draco membantunya, dunia pasti kiamat. Draco menyeringai, dan berbisik "Jawab, bodoh!" dan Harry menginjak kaki Draco.

Draco kesakitan? Itu pasti. Tapi lagi-lagi Harry merasakan sesuatu yang menyelinap kedalam kepalanya. Mungkin mantra berbaikannya masih ada, botol-botol kecil kosong dibelakang Severus bergemeretak.

"Potter! Jawab, atau kau mau pointmu dikurangi?"

Harry mencibir, sesuatu memasuki kepalanya, "Ehem, Professor mau tau banget atau mau tahu ajaaaaaaaa?" katanya genit.

Severus geram mendengar jawabannya, dan anak-anak lainnya tertawa. "Kau berani mempermainkan gurumu, Potter!

"Ciiyuuuusss? Kayaknya enggak deeehhh… biasaaaa ajaaa kaleee…" jawab Potter seenaknya. Draco menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Ia bisa merasakan kalau 'mantra berbaikan' entah kenapa masih aktif. Mungkin karena mereka belum sepenuhnya berbaikan tadi pagi?

Severus melirik kearah Draco yang sedang tidak memperhatikan gurunya itu, dan semakin geram karena menganggap anak baptisnya ikut mempermainkan dirinya, "20 Point dari Alaysterkallle".

Harry terdiam, dan melirik kearah Draco yang sedang tiba-tiba bangkit berteriak, "APA!" sekejam apapun Severus, seharusnya ia tidak mengurangi nilai anak baptisnya sendiri sebanyak itu.

Draco menatap Severus dan Harry terkunci rapat mulutnya, "tidak terima Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sungguh. TER-LA-LU!"

Dan mereka berdua mendarat dengan mulus diruang detensi malam itu, dan belum lagi saat Alayke mengetahui point asramanya berkurang 20 point dalam waktu 2 jam dihari pertama mereka.

Kira-kira 'mantra berbaikan' seperti apa lagi, yang akan diberikan kepada mereka ya?

Hihihihihiii… :*

Snapesnapesnapesnapemybelove dsnapesnapesnape

:D Alaysterkallle, pendirinya teman dari teman jauhnya teman Helga Hufflepuff, Alayyene Alayyyerr, dan kepala Asramanya Alayke Alayyyer.

Bener ga? -diketik tanpa ngeliat tulisan sebelumnya- Susah nyebutinnya.

Pembukaan, sebenernya ada cerita 'SERIUS'nya. Tapi kayaknya dibuat sekali2 alay gitu seru kayaknya… ato mau dibuat Romance abissss juga bisa. Hahaha.. luph **Drarry **walaupun (mungkin) jadinya **Dramione, Hanny**, :v dunia masih berputar.

~review pleaseeee..


	2. Chapter 2: Panggil aku

Chapter 2: Panggil aku!

Ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke ruang santai Alaysterkallle. Prof. Alayke berdiri dihadapan mereka membawa sebuah cambuk. Cambuk dari rotan dengan bulu phoenix dan Hawthorn sepanjang satu meter berwarna krem kecoklatan. Ia kesal karena pointnya berkurang 20 dalam 2 jam.

"Kalian tahu apa yang ku pegang ini?" tanyanya kesal.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, ia sering melihat torture machine, tapi melihat cambuk, "Tongkat sihir terpanjang dalam sejarah?" dan melirik ke arah Potter yang pucat. 'aku salahkah?'

Sepertinya Potter mengenal dengan baik alat itu, "Alat…" dan kedua orang lainnya menatap dirinya, "Menangkap ikan di dunia sihir kah?"

Potter tidak jauh berbeda bodohnya dengan Draco.

"Ini cambuk!" kata Alayke kurang sabar.

"Ooooohhhh….cambuk." kata kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan. "Untuk apa, itu Professor?" tanya Draco dengan polosnya dan melirik Harry yang wajahnya kembali pucat, 'Aku salah lagi?'

Prof. Alayke geram karena kedua anak didiknya sedikit…bodoh? Dan benar-benar kesal, "Tunjukkan kedua telapak tangan kalian!"

Draco yang semenjak kecil hidup bermanja-manja dirumah yang besar tidak mengerti hukuman cambuk, ayahnya memang kadang menghukumnya tapi cambuk? Yang akan menghilangkan keindahan kulitnya, no..no..no..

Potter tetap pucat dan terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan kedua telapak tangannya, Draco mengikutinya dengan bad-feeling. Alayke mengangkat tinggi cambuknya dan Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Draco membuka kedua matanya dan melihat dirinya sudah terlilit dengan cambuk itu, membelakangi Harry. Tongkat sihirnya masih di kantongnya, tapi ia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Tubuh Harry sangat dingin, mungkin kah ia…

"Kalian aku hukum, dililit dengan cambuk itu. Sampai kalian berdamai dan memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kalian." Dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan kapan cambuk itu akan lepas. Padahal mereka setelah makan siang akan ada kelas Charm.

Potter menggerakkan sedikit tanggannya hingga menyentuh tangan Draco, Draco menepisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Stupid!"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Idiot !"

"Kau mengataiku! You Git!"

"You're an ass!"

" Blockhead!"

"Kau… Gendut!

'Pik' urat nadi Draco bertambah. Dan ia sangat kesal di panggil gendut! Anak ini buta!, "Kau…mata empat!"

"Penakut!"

"Pendek!" dan Harry benci di katai pendek.

"Ferret!"

"Kau mengataiku binatang! Dasar ayam!"

"Ayam berbulu putih! Kau yang mirip ayam!"

"Ada ayam yang berwarna hitam, kau memang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Draco kesal dan lebih licik dari Harry, ia mendorong Harry dan membuatnya membentur dinding. Harry berteriak kesakitan dan menginjak kaki Draco, kini giliran Draco yang teriak kesakitan. Mereka saling mengatai, saling menyakiti sampai cambuk yang melilit mereka, mempererat lilitannya. Mereka berdua berteriak kesakitan.

"Ini salahmu, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Diam kau, Malfoy! Kita harus melepaskan ikatan ini!" perintah Harry.

"Siapa yang mau menempel dengan tubuhmu! Ewww…!"

"Diam, kau! Ingat! Pertama kita harus damai, dan…" Harry benar-benar lupa.

"Memanggil nama satu sama lain, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tidak tahu kalau amnesia juga." Sindir Draco.

"Terus saja, ayam. Kau panggil aku bodoh dan kita akan selamanya BERSAMA seperti ini."

Draco terdiam, tapi Harry tahu, musuhnya itu mengumpat dibalik itu. Draco menghembuskan napasnya, "Ha-Ha—Haa…"

Harry ikutan terdiam dan mendengar suara yang lirih, mungkin Draco mencoba memanggilnya, "Ha..Ha.."

"HA-HATCIIIHH!" dan bersin.

"Sh*t" umpat Harry yang diam-diam berharap kalau musuhnya itu memanggil namanya, Draco tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau menganggapku akan memanggilmu Harry?" katanya, tapi kata 'harry' terdengar seperti sapaan dari pada bagian dari kalimat, "Maksudku Potter!" katanya dengan cepat.

Harry terdiam, dan tubuhnya semakin dingin, "Aku rasa kita harus berdamai terlebih dahulu." Draco mengangguk dan Harry dapat merasakannya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Ini cara mereka berdamai. Dan Draco merasakan kalau tubuh Harry semakin dingin, Merlin…jangan-jangan bocah ini benar-benar…

"Potter, kau…"

"Hum?" kata-katanya singkat dan lemah.

"Um..apakah kau…" Merlin Draco malas sekali menanyakannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau…kau… mau ketoilet kah?"

"Eh? ah.. um…" dan dengan malu mengangguk.

Draco tertawa pecah. "Hahahahaha…" dan kemudian memucat, "Kau! Kau! Kau! Awas kalau kau mengeluarkannya, saat aku tepat dibelakangmu, Potter!"

"Diam, kau! Malfoy! Aku sedang menahannya! Kau bawel! Kita harus berdamai!"

"Kau yang bawel!"

Harry mencoba mengalah, "ba-baiklah… Dra-Dra-.." dan tubuhnya merinding karena baginya menjijikkan.

"Apa susahnya kau memanggilku, Draco! Ha-ha-ha.."

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti tertawa? Tawamu aneh."

"Aku mencoba memanggilmu, bodoh!"

"Jangan memulainya lagi." Dan keduanya terdiam, "Baiklah.." kata Potter untuk yang kedua kalinya, "siapa namamu Malfoy?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa namaku?!" katanya sedikit kesal.

"Nama lengkapmu bodoh!"

"Kau, yang memulainya…" mereka terdiam, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry James Potter." Dan terdiam lagi, "Aku akan memanggilmu, Lucius."

Draco sedikit tersentak nama ayahnya disebut dengan nada seperti itu, nada yang tidak sopan menurutnya dan ini pertama kalinya, "Ja-James."

Begitulah mereka berdua akan saling memanggil dan ikatan itu melepaskan dirinya. Mereka langsung menjauh satu sama lain, dan Harry bingung, karena ia tidak tahu dimana toiletnya. "Bantu aku mencari, toilet. Lucius!" bentaknya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, James!"

"Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya disini."

"F*ck." Draco mengumpat.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan toiletnya dan Draco duduk disofa yang berwarna ungu, ruangannya berwarna ungu dan sedikit ke-emasan serta keperakan. Lumayan menurutnya. Harry muncul dengan wajah leganya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kau, jauh-jauh dari ku, Jam!"

"Ketoilet itu hal yang wajar, Luci!"

Draco tidak suka ia disebut Luci, terdengar feminin, "Jangan panggil aku Lucy! Lucius! Lucius! Kita kan sudah sepakat!" teriaknya.

"Merepotkan tahu! Lagi pula Lucy lebih baik." Dan meringis. Draco melemparkan bantal sofa padanya. Harry tertawa-tawa puas. Kemudian ia melirik kearah perapian. Good.

"Kau tahu, James? Siapa ayahku? Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya."

Harry terdiam, ia pernah mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Sirius. Katanya keluarga Malfoy, yang menurut Padfoot merupakan death eater akan mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali Dark Lord.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau berani memanggilku 'Lucy' **dihadapannya**?" dan tersenyum licik.

Harry memucat.

Karena sampai kapanpun James Potter tidak akan pernah muncul.

~ tbc (maybe)

O,o apakah ini hanya perasaan saya? Kok endingnya terasa sedih ya?

Btw, Harry tetep namanya Potter? Atau Harry James Black? -_- Potter lebih bagus kayaknya. Harry Black. ( terasa absurd) tapi kalo Harry Malfoy (seems Good) :D

Thanks to **Paradisaea Rubra, Chaachulie247, Zayn Key** for the review.

Thanks to you all who read this absurd fic. :3


End file.
